


Words

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: fill to thispromptSomething traumatizing happens to Dean that affects his mental and emotional state. He stops speaking like he did after Mary died and becomes incredibly clingy. John allows it even though it means being in public with Dean nestled against his side. One night they go out to hustle pool and the men they bet against mistake Dean as John's kept boy.John is infuriated by the idea of men looking at his scared little boy and thinking there's anything glamorous or sexy about his behavior. Of course, the men interpret John's chagrin as him being protective of his pet.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> OK, as usual I kinda deviated from the original prompt.  
> I just had to write this the way ot came without the BDSM heavy implied.  
> Also   
> Please ignore the awful chopping of real lore, so if any San religion followers it meant no disrespect. I just needed something that eats human flesh. the bi-blouk is a half body creature that leaps over bushes eats human flesh and sometimes marries humans, there's a male version too.

_____  
John aproached the club's door of the awful place... who on God's Green earth call himself The Chief for a start...  
he heard scuffling of feet and then a tug on his sleeve, he turned to see downcasted eyes and absurdly long lashes. he let out a sigh as he held Dean by the nape of his neck and drove him ahead.

The guy at the door looked at John and his regular clothes. "Dude I don't think this is your kind of place..." his hand traveled to Stop him but as john avoided being touched dean came into view cowering behind his dad.

"Easy... Dee..." he let out a breathy reasurance noticing his boy agitated. "I'm here."

Dean let out a soft sound.

John changed from the protective father to Hunter mode. "I'm..." the tension on Dean Changed. "WE.. " he conceded. "we are here to see The Chief"

The bouncer smiled and nodded taking the velvet rope to a side and giving John a stamp and a leash. "you might need a collar tho..." John frouned and marched not turning.

A girl in latex was waiting for them inside. "any specific play?"

"I don't know..." John frouned again. "do I look like I like to play?" Dean moved closer and nudged his dad's shoulder with his head.

The girl gasped moving to Dean. "may I?" she was looking at John but not waiting for an answer raised Dean's pretty face. "look at you gorgeous..." the boy freaked out, his eyes flickered to his dad. "so well trained...." she all but moaned.  
John understood what kind of club this was, and what this people thought his boy was, his SON!! "Let him go!" he warned and offered a hand to Dean who splastered against him, he could feel the beating of his heart. "you're fine, and I'm here... are we clear?" Dean kept hyperventilating as the lady went searching for the fucking Chief. "I'm here kid, I'm here..." and holding his face. "look at me son..." Dean obeyed. "I'm here, with you, I won't leave you... are we clear." Dean shook his head up and down swallowing his fear as they sat in the only empty arm chair around, Dean pressed himself close to his dad, almost sitting on his lap, John knew what this should look like to all those disgusting creeps.  
Dean stopped talking when he was four and 9 months, it lasted until May of the next year, it made John fear for his son's mental health, it also made him feel terrible because he couldn't help.  
Some words came back, like Mommy, that was the one word that came faster, it came back with the nightmares and the tears, it made the entire room reverberate with pain and something else, despair, and a feeling of been alone of abandonement, mommy sounded like a stab in the chest, and it made the three of them cry.

Sammy came after that one, and it made Dad happy, because Dean used to crawl into Sam's cradle, as if trying to protect him, he couldn't speak, couldn't laugh, couldn't even eat without Sammy next to him.

Then Daddy came back, after the first night he wasn't home, Missouri were taking care of them and she had lost her patience and called him back because Dean wouldn't help, he cried and hid and in general had been dificult, John got there and heard it. "Daddy" on the broken residues of once cheerful and happy child voice.  
He couldn't leave them alone anymore.

With time, with patience and with a lot of effort other words came, mostly because Sam was starting to talk too and Dean was his first word... well it soundded like Dee, but it was Dean, so much was obvious.  
After the words came back and the nightmares left, the tears came only in occassions, Dean seemed to be just fine and John was just happy about it.

Sam was the center of Dean's little universe and was like that until he found girls, girls were easy for Dean, with his looks, the li'l devil, he looked like a lost kitten and Elvis mixed and served with ice cream and chocolate. and even then Dean cared more for his Sammy than anything else. He even took Sam's side in every fight, no matter about what it was always Sam the one he supported.

And then Sam betrayed him. the kid with the abandonment issues was left behind by his baby brother. by the reason of his every breath, by his every word.  
The last John expected was to see him acting like notihng happened not even a month after, he was already steady with a girl not even a month later. John resented that, but if it made his boy happy he'd swallow the bitterness.

Cassie was after all, what Dean needed. until she was no more...

Dean got quiet after that and John did his best, gave him solo hunts and gave him the car, and tried to make him feel better. the last he expected was to be the reason of the third time Dean got quiet. it was almost two years since Sammy left. that's when a Bi-blouk appeared, the first-only?- he's ever seen. the thing knocked him down and smelled at him and bit him twice before dawn, He hardly could move one arm and he was going to be the monster's dinner.  
His only free hand was enough to reach for his phone, dialed the first contact, Dean didn't answere, were because he was busy or bad reception the point was that he wasn't answering so he left a message. "Dean? it got me, come find me I'm at..." Dean should know he told him where to look. "don't come alone, if you don't find me, this thing won't kill again for 33 years." It was unfair, and cruel to do that on the phone.  
Dean was alone, and the Bi-Blouk rough him up really bad, but he was determined, by the time he finally thrown her the acacia tree branches and it leapt away John was slowly recovering feeling and function on his limbs. "Why are you alone?" Dean didn't answered. "don't you know they could hunt in pairs? huh? males tend to me more powerful!!" yet no answer. "Boy..." Dean was helping him up but avoided his eyes. "Dean..." yet nothing.  
He didn't say a word, neither in the car; after Dean packed guns and ammo before heading to the motel they're staying in, not a word while they parked and he helped his father into the room, not when he undressed and went to the bathroom.  
"aren't you gonna say anything?" John asked when Dean was about to close the bathroom door

"Sammy didn't care...." Dean whispered. "didn't even answered..." he faced his father. "mom, Sammy, Cassie, and you?" he bit his lips and tears welled his eyes. "I can't do this alone." Fat drops clinged to long thick lashes and then started running down his face, Dean went into the bathroom and showered, he curled in bed seconds after exiting the bathroom and fell asleep.  
John felt like a real ass, but it was done, no matter what Dean didn't say a word after that.  
months passed and nobody, not Bobby, not Jim could ever make him even say good morning, sometimes, especially with Bobby he smiled but that was as far as it got.

John started going solo on hunts; and when he needed real communication, like when he really needed to team up with someone, or asked Caleb or Jim without letting Dean know, so he was left at Bobby where he helped with cars and heard the old man ramble about whatever Bobby wanted to ramble about.

It worked for one night away hunt, where he left his boy and saw him the next day even if he found an anxious distressed Dean when coming back.

When he ventured on a hunt that lasted a couple days he got up with the phone ringing nonstop. "What..." he mumbled only one hour of sleep. It was Bobby's voice mumbling.

"something is wrong with Dean he's crying and he hasn't stopped since last night...I-I've tried everything John, everything I could think of, yet nothing... something is really wrong with him."

This has to be the worst nightmare for every parent. his way to Bobby was fillled with interesting ways to break every speeding law in three states. it took him eight hours to get to dean in a trip that should've been almost two days long.

"What happened?" he opened the car door as soon as the car stopped, keys still in the ignition, Dean ran past Bobby and plastered against his Dad. "Dean?" he hugged his boy back. "come on Dee... talk to me..."

Bobby was at the door tired and relieved to see his friend there. "I couldn't make him say a word... the only thing he said was Daddy and was when the tears came, with the nightmares...." and John froze in terror he's lived this before.

"But... Dean..." he tried to push his boy far enough to see his face but couldn't. "come on, kid... Dee..." he pushed and pushed but Dean didn't move. "I'm not going anywhere..." he looked at Bobby who nodded. "not without you, okay? I won't leave you."

"Get in you two..." John had to litterally peel his son off of him, but dean held his hand and whimpered as he cleaned the tears on his face.

"Dee..." Johnlet out a sigh and pulled the boy's hand on is as they walked into the house.  
still two months latter nothing, not a sign of improvement .

John needed a special ingredient for a hunters' couple, good fellas, payed in cash if he could find it, but the only one who had it was in Vegas and Dean was stil pressed at his side, John hadn't even had the time to jerk off; Dean was already crying outside the bathroom door after minutes, and only allowed the closed door because Bobby gave him a clock with an alarm and he sat there as if praying for the arms to move faster.  
wherever John went Dean was there at his sifde, either holding his hand or holding the hem of his shirt or jacket, John had taken back the habit of driving Dean half an inch shorter than him by the nape of his neck, so the boy could feel the contact and stay calmed.  
It was pathetic and sad and it made him feel miserable, he lost one of his boys because it was the only way to keep him safe, and now... Now Dean was broken... the little gasp that left his son's mouth as he stood up from his place in the arm rest of his chair dragged him out of his thoughts a guy dressed in leather and pulling someone by a leash stood in front of him.  
"John fucking Winchester..." the guy faced Dean. "and Dean!!" and laughing as he offered them a hand. "you're fucking legends in the business. My name is Wess..." he moved to hold Dean's hand but the boy jolted away as if scared.  
"We... he-he's not... not at the top of his game..." Dean looked into his father's eyes, the betrayal obvios in them. "but he will be, right Son?"  
The Chief gave them a knowing face. "yeah... coming back from Irak... it was like that for me... I understand." he asked the person on the leash for some drinks. "you rest... and think twice about whatever you dream or hear or see, is hard, but you'll pull through." it was fast just a couple short sentences and the man gave them a small bag of roots and white dried bones.

The Chief asked about Bobby and about Ellen and Sarah, John answered while Dean was back in his place on the arm of his father's chair

One of the leather cladded ladies came closer. "Chief? the sub is going to drink from a glass?"

The chief turned at her, brow scrunched in anger. "this kid here... is a hero, you hear? so don't treat him like less than that." the person on the leash sat at his feet. "he has PTSD, he's not playing, so show some respect."

The woman's face pinked as she offered them glasses, Dean took his glass but didn't drank. someone passed by touching the young hunter's neck.

Dean had his mouth open, and he only made a choked sound before tears streamed down his face.. "we should go." John got up. "thanks Wess, see you around."

"Don't take offense man, but I really hope we don't have to." both men chuckled. Dean held his father's jacket by the hem. "It's been an honor." Wess shook John Winchester's hand and looked at Dean.

"likewise man." John half turned his arm to hold Dean's hand.

"Bye Dean..." it was only a wave, Wess didn't try to hold him so Dean made eye contact and smiled a bit. "you'll be fine, just remember you're home, with your family, with those who love you and everything will get better." no answer. "Bye"

"bye..." whispered the boy surprising his father and the other man.

Sitting behind the Impala's steering wheel Dean finally spoke. "I called Sam, he hung on me, he don't care about us anymore..." it took them hours before they left, once Dean was calmed enough to drive; his car, his baby relaxed him, and John had time, the words were back, they were back.

"Burgers or ribs?" asked John when they reached a diner.

"Pie..." Dean mumbled, and that's what he ate.

The words were back

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> started at Septemeber 15th, then in october 7th, and finished by the 9th around 1am.  
> let me know what you think


End file.
